Portable electronic devices known in the art may include one or more protruding features, or “feet,” which extend from a base portion an electronic device. These feet can be secured to the base portion such that the feet engage a surface (for example, a desk or table) on which the electronic device lies. Multiple techniques are known for securing the protruding features to the electronic device. For instance, each protruding feature may be adhesively secured to the electronic device. Alternatively, each foot may be molded onto the bottom portion by simply curing a fluid onto an exterior surface of the base portion.
However, these techniques have drawbacks. One or more protruding feature(s) may become delaminated in either the adhesive technique or the molding technique previously described, and detach from the based portion. Further, when the protruding features are adhesively secured and become delaminated, the feet may tend to secure to other objects nearby which is undesired. In either case, the protruding features are prone to falling off of the electronic device.